


shake those hips

by ryvrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Happy Lesbians, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eyes on me, Samantha, I’m about to <i>blow your mind</i>--”</p><p>But not in the way that Beth was originally thinking, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shake those hips

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sath fic! [preens] I'm so happy that I finally got around to writing them something. Eventually I'll write them more, but!! For now! Have this. :')

“Beth, really, you don’t have to--”

“Hush,” Beth commanded. Sam fell silent. She smiled a little as she watched Beth sway a little on her feet, tipsy from the drinks they’d all been imbibing since earlier that day. It’d been that kind of hang out party where they’d just hung out and had fun, drinking and enjoying each other’s company. Beth was probably more drunk than Sam was, because Beth was a light weight like that. 

“Come on, sis!” Josh yelled from his seat on the couch. Sam was seated in one of the kitchen chairs, because it was the easiest to use. “You took dare, and now you gotta do it!” 

“I know!” Beth snapped and mock glared at her brother. Her fingers were curled around the beer bottle loosely, and Sam was worried it might fall from her grasp any second. It could go shattering across the floor, and then Beth might get hurt, because Beth was in just socks and-- “Hey!” Beth commanded and Sam’s eyes snapped back to look at her again. “Eyes on me, Samantha, I’m about to _blow your mind_ \--” 

Sam couldn’t help herself. She snickered, and Beth’s face crumpled into an even more displeased one. “S-sorry,” Sam wheezed as she heaved in a breath of air. The snickers had devolved into an actual fit of laughter and now Sam had to catch her breath again. “Sorry, Beth, really, I just-- you’re gonna blow my mind? Honey, you can’t even stand up right.” 

Beth pursed her lips. “She has a point,” Jess pointed out from across the room. Everyone’s eyes were on them. Beth turned to glare at the others. 

“Wow,” she said and rolled her eyes. “I’m glad my friends have my back!” 

“We would,” Emily drawled, “if we thought you were actually capable of giving a good lap dance.” 

Beth seemed to finally snap into a decision. She slammed the bottle down onto the nearest surface to her and turned resolutely toward Sam. “Fine,” she said and her eyes were intense, narrowed a little and burning bright with some emotion. Sam gulped and her throat was suddenly dry. Okay. This was-- okay. Sam hadn’t thought this would turn so serious so fast. 

Sure, alright, Sam had a bit of a _crush_. That’s what everyone else would label it, if Sam were more brave at admitting her feelings and letting the others discuss it aloud. Beth was beautiful and intoxicating all on her own and-- if Sam was being romantic-- _enchanting_. She was everything Sam wanted in a partner and… everything Sam _couldn’t have_ , because _oh my fucking god_ , she was her best friend’s twin sister! Hannah’s _literal twin sister_ , Sam couldn’t fucking make a move on her best friend’s twin! 

… could she? 

Beth snapped her fingers in front of Sam’s face. “What did I say, Sammy?” Beth asked in a false sweet voice. She smiled as Sam jumped and realized that Beth had wandered closer while she was off in her own thoughts. “Eyes on _me_.” 

The next second there was no way Sam would have her eyes _anywhere_ else. Beth can give lap dances. That was… okay, that was something Sam hadn’t known. There was a hooting and hollering from the other side of the room, but all of Sam’s attention was zoned in on the girl moving against her. Beth wasn’t shy about throwing Sam’s arms open and sliding in close, reaching out and grabbing Sam’s hands to slap them onto Beth’s waist. 

She dipped and moved, rubbed and twisted, and Sam felt all the air leave her lungs. She couldn’t _breathe_ , holy fuck, Beth was practically having sex with her on this chair-- 

“Like what you see?” Beth purred as she dipped closer, so her nose brushed against Sam’s, so her dark eyes could glitter as she grinned smugly at the blonde. 

“U-uhm,” Sam responded eloquently. All the words that had once been in her head were now _gone_ , goodbye Sam, they were all on vacation. “Yes,” Sam said because she _had_ to be honest. There was no lying, not right now, not with Sam’s body prickling with awareness of Beth’s own, not with the desire that danced just on the edge of Sam’s awareness. “Yes, very much, yeah.” 

Beth grinned wider. “Good,” she replied. “That was the idea.” 

There came a loud smattering of applause that pulled them out of their own little world. “About time!” Hannah yelled from her seat on the floor. Beth pulled away from Sam, a tiny smile on her face, and Sam watched as she stepped daintily aside. “I thought you two would never get your heads out of your butts!” 

“Uh,” Sam said in reply, mostly because she still hadn’t caught on to what was going on. “What are you talking about, Han?” 

Hannah gave Sam a look like she was _completely hopeless_ , which… actually… wasn’t far from the truth. Sam was kind of hopeless with this kind of stuff. Beth plucked up her bottle of beer and then waved it around. “Empty,” she said and shot a look at Sam. “I guess I’ll go get more. Wanna go with, Sam?” 

“S-sure,” Sam replied and struggled to her feet. Her legs seemed to have given up on her and wanted to not cooperate. “I’ll go with you, yeah, sure.” 

Hannah snorted and shot her best friend a look. “You’ll figure it out,” she replied to Sam’s earlier question. “Sooner rather than later, I think.” 

Beth reached out and grabbed Sam’s hand, dragging her out of the room. “That’s the plan,” Beth called over her shoulder as they left. Sam was kind of at a loss to what was going on at this point. Her whole body was still highly attuned to Beth’s own and her head felt a little foggy. 

“What _was_ she talking about?” Sam asked as they headed towards the kitchen. Thank goodness they finally had some privacy. Sam felt like she didn’t have to pretend not to be super hopeless about Beth whenever they were alone. No way would Beth notice, or if she did she definitely didn’t attribute it to Sam’s glaringly obvious crush-- 

“This.” Beth turned so fast that Sam kind of had whiplash _for_ her, and then slid into Sam’s space again. One hand came up to cup Sam’s face and the other set the bottle down on a nearby table so that she could grasp Sam’s hip with it. Sam’s breath caught as Beth pressed their lips together-- lightly at first, teasingly almost, and then harder. 

Several moments passed like that, with Beth moving her lips against Sam’s, and Sam feeling like she was in some kind of dream. Or maybe heaven. Maybe she died during that lap dance? That would actually explain what the fuck was going on right now. 

Beth pulled back and quirked a brow at Sam. Sam coughed feebly. “W-wow, okay, yeah, uh. That. That was… that was a thing, you know, that happened.” 

“God,” Beth sighed and shook her head. “You are so cute when you’re flustered.” 

Sam’s face heated up even more than it had from the kiss. She sputtered. “I’m _not_ \-- okay, that’s a lie. Obviously. I am. You! You just-- you kissed me.” 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Beth said and even gave a saucy little salute. Sam’s lips twitched up. She wanted to reach out and kiss that smile away. She realized a second later that she _could_ , so she did. Again, and again, and some more just for the hell of it. 

There came a yell from the other room. “Would you two lovebirds get me a refill too?” Josh hollered. 

“Get your own damn beer!” Beth yelled back without missing a beat, then leaned back in to resume their _completely amazing_ make out session.


End file.
